


Complication

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, past Acxa/AU!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Acxa reveals a complication from her time on the Galra Command ship
Series: Broken Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933
Kudos: 1





	Complication

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Complication

“Acxa, what are you doing here?” He asked in surprise when she entered his office. “Your supposed to be on Eris Base as my representative.” He didn’t need to bring up that there was still a bounty on her from the Shining path cult.

“I know my presence will make things worse but I have to take a leave of absence from my duties at Eris base,” she said and then after a moment, “there has been a complication that means I cannot remain there for much longer.”

“What kind of complication?” He wondered if perhaps she’d had trouble with Sam Holt after all. He’d hoped that she would be able to handle it. The look on her face changed and he knew it most likely had nothing to do with Holt after all. “Does this have something to do with the Keith doppelganger Yurak?”

“I am with child,” she stated simply and he felt his face fall. She looked uncomfortable, “I was fortunate in that I tested myself for this possibility instead of going to the medics so no one knows yet and there are still a few weeks before scanners will possibly detect it.”

“Is the child Yurak’s or is there another possible father?” He asked hoping that they would not have to deal with the potential shock waves a child conceived by parents from two separate universes. He could easily imagine the pregnancy becoming one of the science experiments at Eris Base. There was very little chance of avoiding it since it was the first such child and there were other doppelgangers. 

“There has been no other liaisons besides my time with Yurak on the Command ship,” Acxa said with a frown. “I have not decided what to do about this pregnancy yet but I will not become a project.” He knew what Acxa was really asking was for his discretion to ensure her choices would be respected. “I will assign a new Galra representative to the Eris Base and arrange for your transfer to a place where you will have privacy.”

“Thank you Kolivan,”she said and then stood up. “I should return to Eris Base until the arrangements are complete.” He watched her go without saying anything else. All he could do is wait for her to make her decision and then decide how they would deal with the fall out from this complication.

The End.


End file.
